User blog:NotAGothChick101/100 Story Challenge By Goth
Okay, I wanna do this too. :) Like with the picture challenge, I shall do it out of order. Also, all of these will be related to TBT or ROTP (minus the intro of course), unless no story is stated in the title. Some of these may end up being used in stories... Warning: The following stories may contain content that is at least PG, if not somehow higher. 1. Introduction Hey everyone! I, Goth Meddleshmirtz, will now begin the challenge! 2. Love Goth glanced over at Ferb. For a brief second, he glanced back, but then he went back to his work. Goth sighed. Maybe, just maybe, she'd get his attention. Someday. 4. Dark (TBT) "I can't see anything!" said Phineas. "It's too late at night to be in the woods. We'll get caught for sure." "Don't be afraid, Phineas," said Isabella. She reached out, felt for his hand in the dark, and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. "We're in this together." 5. Seeking Solace (ROTP) Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in the backyard. But today, Phineas didn't seem too happy. Instead, he looked very sad. "Everyone is still mad at me," he said, quietly. Ferb put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "Not everyone," he said. 7. Heaven Phineas opened his eyes. His friends were nowhere near in sight--not even Ferb. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. He stood, and realized that it was a cloud he was standing on. "Whoa..." he said, both confused and thrilled. Then realization dawned on him. "Did I really die? Am I in...Heaven?" 9. Drive Note: Phineas and Isabella are adults and are married in this one. Phineas started up the car. "Where to?" he asked. Isabella thought for a moment. "How about that new restraunt?" she suggested. "Sure," said Phineas. He began to pull out of the driveway. Then he noticed a strange smell. "Um...is that your perfume?" he asked uneasily. "I'm not wearing any," said Isabella. She sniffed the air. "But something smells...stinky..." "I swear, I showered this morning!" said Phineas. "Then what could it be?" Isabella asked. She sniffed again. "I think it's in the back seat..." Phineas stopped the car. They both looked in the back seat, and saw the smelly criminal. "SKUNK!" they both screamed. The skunk sprayed Phineas, and the couple jumped out of the car and ran. "You're gonna need tomato juice," said Isabella, as they dashed back indoors. 11. Memory Phineas and Ferb are very young at this time, of course. It was Phineas and Ferb's first night as step-brothers. They had been put in the same room, and were now snuggled into their beds, nice and comfy. Suddenly, they heard thunder--LOUD thunder! Phineas quickly sat up, now wide awake, whimpering in fear. Ferb opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He slipped out of his bed and sat down on the floor. He motioned for Phineas to do the same. Phineas sat down next to Ferb, shaking terribly as another BOOM! ''sounded. "I-I'm sc-cared F-Ferb," he whispered. Ferb hugged him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll protect you." 15. Silence Ferb opened his eyes, and blinked. He couldn't see a thing. He lifted his hand, and found that it was chained up. He also found that the rest of him was as well. He squinted, and thought he saw a shape next to him, but wasn't sure. "Ferb?" Phineas's voice suddenly said. "Are you there?" "Where are you?" Ferb asked. "I'll follow the sound of your voice," said Phineas. "Where are ''you?" "Over here," said Ferb. "Keep coming in this direction." Ferb heard the sound of dragging chains grow nearer and nearer. Then it stopped, and he could almost feel Phineas's breath. Ferb scooted a little closer to him. "Stay by me," he said. After that, there was nothing but silence. 17. Blood (Blood warning--you just earned your "Uh dur" patch!) This happens after "57. Sacrifice". When Ferb finally found Phineas, a horrible sight met his eyes: Phineas, who was a human again, lay almost motionless on the ground, breathing very slowly, his eyes shut. The spear lay next to him, broken in half. But what was much, much worse was that a red liquid spilled out from Phineas's chest, soaking his shirt and the grass. It was blood. Phineas's blood! 29. Happiness This happens after "88. Pain". Phineas groaned, managed to rolled over, and opened his eyes. "F-Ferb?" he said, a bit weakly. He seemed stunned. His shirt still had a rip in it where the spear had pierced him, and was stained with blood. "Phineas..." said Ferb, quietly. Nara let Phineas go. Ferb wrapped his arms around his brother, and Phineas returned the embrace. Ferb was shaking, but he had a relieved expression on his face. "Y-you're alright..." he said, softly. 36. Precious Treasure "'A precious treasure, more valuable than gold, will keep you strong,'" Phineas read again. "What do you suppose it is?" Ferb asked him. Phineas thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Our friendship," he answered. 43. Dying (TBT) I'm sure you'll figure out what story this is... Ferb looked up at his brother, who he could tell was broken. He wished he didn't have to leave, but he had no choice. He closed his eyes. He then felt himself being dragged somewhere for a while. Later, he felt himself being lifted and placed gently in a bed. He managed to open his eyes a little, and saw Alem's face, which was filled with sadness. Ferb knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he still worried about his brother--his best friend in the whole world, who he was about to leave. "Alem," he said, softly. "Yes?" Alem whispered, leaning towards him. "Take...good...care...of...m-my...b-br-brother...f-for...me...please..." Ferb choked out. Then, he closed his eyes, and breathed his last. A split-second later, darkness covered his mind, and he felt nothing. 57. Sacrifice Note: Phineas is a dragon in this scene. "I can't let you get hurt," said Phineas. Ferb watched in fear as Phineas flew upwards, and close to the enemy. "Up here!" he shouted. name raised his/her spear, and threw it at Phineas. Phineas suddenly felt a horrible, sharp pain--and let out an unearthly scream, as he plummeted towards the ground at full speed. 60. Rejection Yes, this is based off Revenge of the Sith. It's gonna be in an upcoming project. "Don't you see?" Phineas replied. "We don't have to run away anymore. I am more powerful than Heinz. I can overthrow him, and together we can rule in his place. We can make things however we want!" "I...I don't believe what I'm hearing," Isabella said. "Alem was right. You've changed!" "I don't want to hear anything more about him," said Phineas, his anger growing. "The Resistance turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" "I don't know you anymore!" Isabella said, with tears in her eyes. "Phineas, you're killing me. You're going down a path where I can't follow you." "It's because of Alem," Phineas said, his eyes glowing with fury. "It's because of what you've done, and plan to do!" said Isabella. She was crying as she spoke. "Stop! Come back! Please!" Phineas looked past her and noticed that Alem was standing there. "YOU!" he screamed with rage. "YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!!!" "No!" Isabella shouted as she sobbed. Phineas's hatred burned inside him. He lost control of his temper and swung out his fist, whacking his friend on the side of her head. She fell over and continued to bawl. She didn't even try to get up. Phineas glared up at Alem, who was walking towards him with an angry look on his face. 78. Drink WerePhin and WereFerb's tongues hung out of their parched mouths, as they walked on towards the pond. Finally, they got there, and happily lapped up the refreshing water. 79. Starvation (ROTP) Phineas, as instructed by Alt Phineas, walked towards the training room. As he walked, he passed a shelf that had a piece of cheddar cheese on the top. His stomach growled, begging for food. He wanted to try to reach the delicious cheese, but he kept on walking, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to eat. 87. Food (ROTP) "I'm soooooo hungry..." said Phineas. "Here," said Ferb, giving him a piece of pizza--which was gone about two seconds later. "Thank you..." said Phineas, a relieved expression on his now messy face. Ferb just blinked. Wow, ''he thought. ''He wasn't joking when he said he was starving! 88. Pain This happens after "17. Blood". Nara cradled Phineas in her "arms", her scales glowing. The glow seemed to flow into Phineas, who was grimacing and wimpering in pain. Ferb glanced up at Nara, worry evident in his eyes. "What's happening to him?" he asked, anxiously. "The healing process is very painful for him," said the dragoness. "But not as painful as the spear." [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Alem:' Wow, we make a great team. ]][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| Candace: Yes, yes we do.]] 16:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts